Looks like more than friends to me
by KittyKeely
Summary: Gaara X O.C A new guy in school Gaara has no friends. Must be hard. Then again he doesn't get on well with other kids. They all think he's weird. Maybe Shico can change their minds...Please Review if you guys enjoyed it :D
1. One of those bad days

So my name's Shico. I have black hair, blue eyes, nothing special really. Just a pretty normal girl. I have a lot of friends. I've been told I'm 'popular' a few times. I hate that. It reminds me of the fake people who need to be attacked with make-up cloths. If I were I'd just get black smudged eye-liner all over my face. I sat at the back of the class as usual with Katria. My head was in one of my hands as usual as well. Class just started then I heard the door slide open. A red haired boy walked in. I jumped out of my seat. "Whoa! What's wrong with you?!" Katria asked. I pointed at the boy. "He's hot!" I smiled. She looked at him and gave a disgusted look. "Eugh! You can do way better than him! Seriously, sometimes I swear you pick the most awful looking people you can find" She lectured. I didn't really listen to her. To be honest I never really did. He was talking to the teacher. Then the teacher pointed at me. This made me nervous. Then the boy looked up at me.

He began walking up the steps and sat next to me. "Hey. I'm Shico and this is Katria." I smiled holding out my hand for him to shake. "Whatever" I heard behind me from Katria. I gave her a glare behind my shoulder. He gave me one look and turned away. "So what's your name?" I asked. He gave me a glare. "None of your business." He mumbled. My heart skipped a beat from his voice even though what he said was harsh, rude and mean. I looked at his perfect eyes and then his hair when something caught my eye. "Love…" I whispered. "Excuse me?" The boy asked. "Uhh…On your forehead, that tattoo, it means love right?" I asked. He just chuckled and turned away. "You know nothing about me and I'd like it if it stayed that way" He mumbled again. Then Katria butted in.

"Do not talk to her that way! Who do you think you are?!" She shouted. He just flashed her a glare. It made chills run down my spine. To save her the embarrassment of saying she was to scared to say anything else I 'stopped' her. "No Katria its fine. Don't worry" I smiled. His eyes widened. It was like no one had ever acted nice to him before. "Gaara, would you like to answer this one?" The teacher asked. I smiled as the boy stood up. "Gaara? That's a nice name." I smiled. He glared at me but I continued smiling. He walked down the steps to answer the equation on the board. "Gaara? Perfect name, voice, and look. Ahhh he's perfect" I sighed. "You've got it bad…" Katria shook her head smiling. "I know" I cringed.

Eventually when lunch came I was relieved to see everyone. I sat down in the canteen with my huge table of friends. I noticed Gaara and 2 others sitting at a table. "Who are they?" Triana asked. "Just the new transfer students. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro" Miyka informed. "How did you know that?" I asked him. "I listen in on certain people's gossip." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "They seem like complete weirdoes to me" Juryaku judged. "We don't know anything about them!" I exclaimed annoyed. "Yeah, but who wants to get to know outsiders?" Miyka asked. "I do actually" I argued. "Good luck with that" He chuckled. "Thanks, Miyka. That's really supportive" I thanked sarcastically. "Geez, don't cry about it" Jorya said. I glared at him. I decided to leave. I got out of my chair and walked away.

Katria tried to come after me. "Shico!" She called. "Just leave me!" I called back. I crossed my arms and walked out to the car park. I looked up at the sky and realised all I could think of was Gaara. I found that worrying in a way. Then I heard my phone ring and answered it. It was my Father. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't make out what he was saying it was all quiet and static and the signal was really bad out here. I heard the bell ring. "Come home…Come home!" That's all I heard. "Okay, Dad. I'm on my way now." I promised. I looked around at the crowd. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it made me jump. I quickly turned round. "Hey! You don't have to be scared! You okay?" Katria asked. "No, I'm not…" I replied. "Look just ignore them. They didn't mean it. You know what guys are like!" She laughed. I shook my head. "It's not that…Something's wrong at home I have to go…Cover for me okay?" I asked whilst running away. "O-OKAY!" She called after me.

When I got home there were police cars everywhere. I saw a police line and officers watched me and a few tried to hold me back. "No…No this is my house let me in! My dad just called me and told me to come here!" I told and officer as I pushed past. I went under the police line. I saw a body bag being wheeled out. I covered my mouth. I ran inside to find my Dad. Once I was inside I was in a panic. "Mum, Dad?!" I called. My Dad came out from the kitchen and closed the door behind him. I tried to look past him. "Dad, What's in there?" I asked suspicious. I could see Dad's eyes welling up. "Your mother…She's gone…" He forced the words out of his mouth. I began to cry and hugged him tightly.

The next day at school it didn't get much easier. It was broadcast on the news. People were all crowding round me and asking questions all day. Eventually when I got away from everyone I sat down on a wall and thought to myself trying not to cry. Eventually Gaara walked past. He stopped for a second. Then he turned in my direction. I continued to look at the sky acting as if I had not acknowledged him. He came and sat next to me. "You okay?" He asked. I finally looked at him. "What do you think?" I asked. He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, bit of a stupid question really" He smiled. I put my hands on my lap and played with my fingers nervously. "I've been through something like this before…" He sighed. "Really?" I asked questionably. "Yeah. Not exactly but similar…" He sighed. "So…Tell me about it" I smiled. I wanted to know more about him. His whole person fascinated me. He looked at me. "You really wanna know?" He asked turning to me. "Yeah, come on tell me about it." I smiled. "Okay…So it all started when I was a baby…"


	2. Forgotten

After Gaara had finished his story I was almost in tears. "That's pretty heavy" I sighed. I was staring ahead trying to avoid eye contact with him, afraid of what he might see in my eyes. "Dummy?" He asked. I thought he was calling me one. "Dummy?! I'm not a-" Then I turned around to realise he was offering me a dummy sweet. I took it. "Thanks." I smiled. "Your very welcome." He smiled back. His politeness made me blush. "You know you're pretty hot headed." He teased once I took a bite from my dummy. I swallowed as quickly as possible so that I could respond as quickly as possible. "I am not!" I pouted. He laughed at this. I couldn't help but smile at his laugh. It was too hard to resist. My smile soon faded. "Why were you so harsh the other day?" I asked. He then turned to me as I was still facing forward twiddling my fingers. "Sometimes…I get like that when…things don't turn out right…" He sighed tilting his head back to look at the sky. "What didn't turn out right?" I asked looking at the sky as well. He snapped his head towards mine but I stayed looking at the sky. Just as he opened his mouth the bell rang and I turned to him to say goodbye but he was gone. 'Well that was strange' I thought to myself.

As I walked into class Gaara was already sat down. I raised my eyebrow. I went to sit next to him and Katria sat next to me. Gaara smiled at me and glared at Katria. I felt uncomfortable in that situation. I just decided to talk to break the tension. "I hate physics" I sighed. "You hate everything" Gaara teased. I smiled at him as Katria glared taking him taking his tease seriously. "Look, Buddy! I-" She was now stood up making a fuss. "Sit down!" I whispered firmly. She looked around at everyone staring at us and sat back down quietly. "It's fine we're friends now…" I smiled. "We/You ate?!" They both said simultaneously. I ducked down in my seat covering my face from the embarrassment of people staring. I began to whisper again. "Yes. Don't you want us to be?" I asked them both. "As a matter of fact…" Katria was going to finish but saw how happy I was. "…I don't mind" She finished. I smiled at her thankfully. Then I turned to Gaara. "I didn't say that I just didn't think we were classified as friends yet…" He sighed. "Well I can take it back…" I hesitated. "No. Don't. It's nice to have a friend" He smiled. I blushed and smiled back. Then the door opened.

Gaara watched and saw someone talking with the teacher. "Isn't that the other guy he was sat with at lunch?" Katria whispered to me. I remembered and it was. Then I saw Gaara getting up. "Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. "Let's go, Gaara" The boy said gesturing his hand towards himself before he turned and began to walk away. "I have to go, I'm sorry" He sighed and began to walk out. "Now!" I heard the other boy shout. "I'm coming. Geez, calm down, Kankuro!" He called. He waved to me as he walked out. As soon as the door shut everyone began talking in a wave of sound. "What dya think that was about?" Katria asked. I shook my head in devastation of what just happened. No one ever gets taken out of class and if they do it's by the head or by a teacher. This 'Kankuro' boy was neither. "All right class can we calm down now?" The teacher asked rhetorically and then turned back to the board to finish writing the equation. I looked at the empty seat next to me and got a lonely feeling. I drown out all the noise just thinking of the deep conversation we'd had just before class. I still wondered how he got here so fast. It was like…He vanished. Something weird was going on…

When lunch came I didn't see any of the trio at the table they sat at the other day. I sighed. I could only hope that they would be back tomorrow… Katria saw I was upset. "Don't worry about him. He'll be back. Besides, you've got all of us." She smiled gesturing at our rather large table. I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'm just worrying over nothing." I smiled. It was like she said. He'd be back. It's not as if he'd leave forever just like that. Surely the academy would have something to say about that if that were the situation. I couldn't help but feel hurt that he would just leave like that. It made me worry slightly. What could have been so important for him to get taken out of class? Especially by his…friend… It all had a twist to me. It didn't add up. He comes into school unexpected then leaves a few days later. He's angry one day, nice the next. My mind was going mad. I got up and walked out of the canteen. "I'm going to take a breather." I said so no one got worried. I went into the car park. As soon as I did the bell rang. 'So much for that' I thought to myself as I walked to my next class.

Before I knew it school was over. The days were going by faster and faster. All I could think about was Gaara. It wasn't good. I knew I had to stop. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. When I got home I went straight to bed waiting for morning to come so that I could see Gaara again. He gave me butterflies when he looked at me and his smile and laugh were gorgeous. I shook my head trying to rid of these thoughts but nothing worked. I could only hope to sleep it off. When morning came I had never been happier. I rushed to school in the hope to see Gaara. It led only to disappointment. He was not there. The next day he wasn't either, or a week after that. Weeks became months. Eventually I stopped hoping. I began to think he had forgotten about me and wasn't thinking about me and would never come back to say a real goodbye. The only thing my mind and heart told me now was that he was never coming back to see me. I'd never hear his laugh or see his smiling face ever again.


	3. Not the best birthday ever

I woke up. I got dressed as usual and looked at the weather. It was sunny outside. It was also much hotter than it had been this year. I got ready for a day of disappointment. I said goodbye to my dad before I left I kissed him on the cheek and started walking to school. When I approached the school gates, a gasp of air escaped me. As I entered, I felt refreshed after the weekend of being stuck inside. As soon I walked in Katria ran up to me. "Shico! There you are! We've all been waiting for you!" She cheered. "You have?" I asked surprised. "Duh, don't you know what today is?!" She said excited. "Uhhh, The day our results get given back?" I asked confused. "No, Silly! It's your birthday!" She cheered. "Happy Birthday, Shico!" Everybody screamed whilst coming from behind a car. With Gaara being gone for so long and that being the only thing I had been focusing on, I had completely forgotten about my own birthday. My Dad always gave me presents after school on school days when it was my birthday, which would explain why I didn't figure this out sooner. All of them came and gave me a hug and a giant hug. A giant present came with that too. "Wow…Thanks guys" I smiled. They all smiled back. "Happy Birthday" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around. "Oh, Thanks I-" My sentence was cut short. I was speechless. "Gaa-Gaa-Gaara?!" I stuttered. I saw his dazzling face in front of me. He handed me a present as I took it in a robotic action and handed it to Katria. "We'll leave you two alone…" She walked away with the rest of my friends giving us our privacy.

"Where's my hug?" He asked playfully. I scoffed at him and turned around to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked sadly. I turned to face him. "You left me Gaara…No contact…It wasn't just a week or a few days either!…It was months! You didn't even say goodbye…" I sighed. He took a few steps towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm really sorry for all that but…I can't tell you why" He sighed letting go of my shoulders. "Please…I'll understand…" I comforted. He looked into my eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry…" He sighed. This made me even angrier. I tried not to show it though. "Okay if you can't tell me why you went at least tell me where…" I smiled. "I just went to a different village…" He passively answered with his hands in his pockets with his head to the side slightly. "With…?" I asked curiously. "Just my siblings." He smiled. "Oh…Didn't know you had any…" I said nervously. He chuckled. I blushed at the sound of his laughter. He sighed slightly and looked me in the eyes. "Look if you really want to know I'll tell you" He smiled. I smiled now happy that he trusted me. "Basically, me and my siblings…Well…We-" He was cut off by a girl calling his name. "Gaara!" She was waving on the other side of the path. "Ugh…Temari" He growled. "You're sister?" I guessed. "Yeah." He replied. He turned back towards me and then she called again. "You should probably get going…" I sighed. I began to walk away and so did he. "Oh! Wait." He exclaimed reaching my arm and tugging it gently to turn me around. "I forgot to give you something" He smiled. Next thing I knew his lips were against mine. They were soft and inviting. He pulled away but I did not want him to. I wanted it to last for a little while longer. I opened my eyes to see him grinning at me. "Happy birthday" He smiled. I felt the burning sensation creep up to my cheeks. "Welcome back!" I said quickly running off so that he did not see my blush. I heard a laugh escape from him and heard him running towards his sister as I went inside.

The next few periods went by slowly. Gaara was not in any of them. I kept watching the clock in each lesson praying for it to move faster so that lunch would come. However, it did not help. When lunch did come, I rushed over to Gaara as I saw him sitting on his own in the cafeteria. I sat down opposite him. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey" I greeted. He said nothing just gave me a passive wave. Moments later, his siblings came along. They did not take a seat. "Gaara, we need to speak to you…" Temari demanded firmly. "Yeah, sure, what is it?" He asked. "I do not think you're friend should hear this…" She said giving me a concerned look. "I was going to tell her most of everything anyway so go ahead, say what you have to." He admitted. Temari slammed a form down on the table. "Do you know what this is?! Were you going to tell her about this?!" She asked angrily. It made me scared. He quickly snatched the form. "Temari!" The boy next to her shouted. "Kankuro, it's fine" Gaara sighed. "Yes, Temari, I do know what this is about…You know as well as I do that this was necessary!" He shouted. I began to get scared. Kankuro turned to me. "Shico, please leave." He said concerned. I nodded. I looked at Gaara who sat down and was pushing his hair back with his hands in a stressed state. "I'll see you later, Gaara" I said and began to walk away. I had no idea what that form was about and why it caused so much stress between the siblings but I intended to find out one way or another. This definitely was not the birthday gift I was expecting.


	4. Feeling Sneaky

As soon as I walked out of the cafeteria, I couldn't help but think about how I would find out what was on the form. I was confused about how a piece of paper could cause so much stress. I felt like crying. I couldn't help but feel sadness for Gaara's anger. I heard the bell ring and I walked slowly to my next class. I was late. Katria questioned me as soon as I sat down. "What's going on with you? You're never late to class!" She stated concerned. "Yeah, I guess" I replied quietly. I began staring out of the window next to my seat. After 5 minutes of the lesson I noticed the temperature drop. "Hey are you cold?" I asked Katria. She shook her head. I began rubbing my arms and shivering as my teeth began to chatter. I looked at the door and I saw a hand. It was signalling for me to go outside the class room. I was confused. I ignored it at first. Then I saw a head peep round the door. It was Gaara. I gasped. "Sir?" I asked raising my hand. He signalled to me. "Yes Shico?" He asked. "Please may I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "You've just had break Shico. I don't think tha-" I cut him off half way. "Pleaseeee! I really gotta go!" I said fidgeting to make myself seem desperate. "Alright then but go at your break next time!" He called after me.

I ran out of the class room shutting the door behind me. "Yes?" I asked. He didn't reply he just began to walk. "Well?" I asked looking at him, he seemed upset in some way. "Gaara?" I asked annoyed. His head snapped towards me. It made me frightened. I flinched a little. His eyes widened as he realised he'd scared me. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's fine." I smiled. We stopped in the corridor. "So what was that form about?" I asked. He didn't reply again. "Look, I don't have much time. A bathroom break isn't that long you know." I sighed. He didn't say anything. I turned and began to walk away. I was about 5 paces from him when he said "Wait!" He said. I turned around to face him. He began to walk up to me. He held out his hands and I took them. I had my back to the wall and my class was not to far away. I looked to the side of me. "Look, I should probably get ba-" When I turned to face Gaara he pressed his lips on mine. This shocked me at first but I enjoyed it. He let go of my hands and held me by the waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away eventually. I smiled at him gasping for air as he smiled back.

I looked to the side of me again and realised that my classroom was there waiting for me. "Oh! I have to go! I have a study session after school so I'll see you tomorrow!" I called behind me. I quickly sorted out my hair, make up, and opened the door. Everyone stared at me as I walked in. "So nice of you to join us again. I thought you might have run off on us for a second there" Sir smiled. The rest of the class laughed as I blushed whilst walking back to my seat. As soon as I sat down Katria piled me with questions but I ignored her. Then I remembered. "Hey, We still on for that study session tonight?" I asked. "Oh no! I forgot to tell you. My family is coming down so I can't stay after school. I'm sorry" She apologized. "That's fine." I smiled. Then I began to listen to my teacher. When the bell rung I walked out of class. Then I realised I should probably run so that Gaara doesn't catch me and think I'm a liar. I rushed out of the gates and then stopped. I decided to go left instead of right. I was going to go home, but I have something much better in mind.


	5. Somethings are better Left Unsaid

My mind went blurred and then I had a flashback. In my head, I saw Gaara's stressed state in the canteen at lunch and Temari's annoyance at the form she slammed down.

Then I remembered that Gaara was still going home and he would probably beat me there so I began to run.

I ran for at least 5 minutes non-stop then I stopped to catch my breath. It was then that I realised…How would I know where he lived? I walked down a deserted street. I saw a line of houses and a newspaper blew straight past me.

I heard a door close on the other side of the street I looked over. Could that be it? I walked up to it and saw Kankuro in the window I heard him talking to someone. I realised it was Temari.

I opened their front door slightly to get a better listen. "We need to talk about this, Gaara!" I heard Temari Shout. "We talked enough at lunch" I heard Gaara say calmly. "He's right Temari; if they decide to take further action then we'll explain why this happened." Kankuro explained. I felt curiosity override my system. "Fine. I'll put the form in your room Gaara, to remind you of how you've put us all in danger!" I heard Temari scorn. It made me flinch when she slammed the door.

I listened a bit more. I heard a drawer close upstairs. There was an awkward silence in the living room. I peered in the door. I saw Temari come down the stairs and walk in to the living room, shutting the door behind her.

I decided to act, as there was not much time to think. I crept into the house and quietly shut the door behind me. I ran up the stairs feeling stealthy. I peered into each of the doors. One was Light Pink, one was a Dark shade of Purple and one was Blood Red. I guessed his was the red one. I noticed it did not have a bed, which confused me slightly.

I opened every drawer I could find and rushed through frantically trying to find this form. All I found were birthday cards and drawings I guessed he had drawn. Then I looked over to see a desk. I saw a drawer attached to the desk.

I rushed over to it. I opened it slowly I got ready to scan through but when I opened it I saw a familiar drawing. 'Is this…me?' I thought to myself. There were loads of them it wasn't just the one. He had named the drawings too. They were labelled with deeply emotional names such as 'Love?' 'She's special' 'Unique' 'what's the one?' 'This feeling…' It made me think of what I actually meant to him. I got to the last one and lifted it up. As I did I saw the form, I grabbed it.

I slammed the drawer shut. I smiled. I quickly scanned through the form and my smile soon faded. I read the last word out loud "Death?" I gasped. I covered my mouth with my hand and began to cry. "Shico?" Gaara asked concerned.

He saw the form in my hand and I ran out of his room to head for the stairs. "Shico it's not what you think! I swear!" Gaara exclaimed after me as I ran out of his house wiping the tears from my eyes.


	6. In a rush for School?

I ran as fast as I could continuing to wipe my tears. I heard Gaara calling after me. He didn't follow me. I was glad he didn't because weirdly for once, I really didn't want him to. I couldn't think straight. I stopped and looked around. The place I was looked unfamiliar. It was beginning to get dark. I couldn't remember what direction I had come from. I also knew I didn't know which way was home. My mind began to go blank. It was cold. I began to shiver. I collapsed onto the ground. I wiped the last of my tears from my face emotionlessly. I felt numb. I began to hug myself in an attempt to keep warm. I lay down on the pavement and curled into a ball. The floor was damp from the fog surrounding me. My chest began to hurt and I began to feel faint. "Shico, ico, ico, ico…?" I heard a voice echo near to me. I coughed slightly to clear my throat from the icy air. I groaned feeling sick. I looked up to see a familiar face. "Ka…Katria?" I coughed. "What are you doing out here?" She asked panicking with concern. I pointed in the direction of which I thought was where I had come from. "Gaa…ra…" I breathed as everything faded then went black.

When I woke up everything was pink. I crinkled my nose at the revolting colour. As I looked around I realised whose house I was in. Then all the memories flooded back. I cringed at the pain I noticed coming from my chest and head and sat up quickly making it worse. I looked and saw I was now sat up in a bed. Then I thought about what had happened to me. I saw Katria walk into the room. She was flicking through CD's as I watched her. She looked at me and noticed me sitting up on her bed. "Oh! Hey Sleepy Head! How are you feeling?" She asked smiling, walking over and sitting on her bed next to me. "Okay, I guess…" I replied holding my head whilst I thought of what happened to me before I blacked out. "How long was I out?" I asked curiously. "Well let's put it this way, you have to be ready for school in ummm…" She glanced at her watch. "…about 5 minutes" she smiled. "5 MINUTES? How is that going to happen? What about my Dad? Does he know I'm even here?" I asked panicking all at once. "Look, hurry up and get ready! I'll explain the rest on the way to school!" She laughed. She patted me on the back and left me alone with the pile of CD's.

I looked at them for a moment and then stood up off the bed. I went to Katria's Desk. She had laid out one of her uniforms on her desk chair for me to wear. I took it and placed it neatly on her bed. Then I went to the pile of CD's. I flicked through them disgusted in her taste of music. "Rihanna? Jay-Z? Tinie Tempah? EUCH!" I got to the last one hoping I wouldn't shoot myself in the head when I looked at it. "Linkin Park – Meteora? YES!" I put the disk into the stereo and hit the 'play' button. I picked up the outfit Katria had chosen for me and I started to get dresses whilst dancing. When I was dressed, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I invited. I turned the music down a little, Katria walked in brushing her teeth and handed me a toothbrush. She then tapped her watch. I took the toothbrush from her and began to whizz it around my mouth rapidly. I turned off the music and ran to the bathroom. I spat the froth out and ran down the stairs where Katria handed me my bag and opened the door. I rushed out and waited for a moment as Katria locked the door. When she had, she walked next to me. "Right, now start talking!" I smiled. She laughed. We began walking to school.


	7. A Promise to be made

"Okay so…you fainted! You were no where even near your house! What the hell were you doing out there? It was freezing! It was getting dark too! One thing I did find rather curious though…" Katria paused. I turned my head left to look at her continuing to walk. "What's that?" I asked intrigued. "Well you whispered Gaara's name to me before fully l,osing consciousness. What was that about?" She questioned giving me a concerned look whilst staring at me. "It's…It's hard to explain…" I stuttered turning away from her. "We've got lots of time Shico! So you had better start explaining!" She threatened frowning at me. I cracked she could be scary when she wanted to be. "Okay, Okay! I went to Gaara's house to figure something out…It's complicated and I can't tell you what I was trying to figure out so please, please just don't ask me. But anyway he caught me in his house so I ran. Then I got lost…" I sighed. "So he's the reason you were out there?" She shouted. "Well not exactly I-" I would have finished but Katria cut me off as she interrupted. "What the hell? When I see him I'm gonna-!" She paused and stopped walking. I turned back and looked at her puzzled. She was staring straight ahead. I turned back to see what she was looking at. I saw Gaara standing there. "KILL HIM!" She finished and screamed. She lunged toward him but I grabbed her. "KATRIA!" I screamed.

After much perseverance I got her to stop struggling then she tugged away from my grip. "I was hoping to talk to you" Gaara said turning to me. "Well what a shame. Tough luck buddy! She doesn't wanna talk to you!" Katria defended. "You heard her…" I replied harshly. I walked straight past him giving him the cold shoulder. "Please? We need to sort this out!" Gaara called after me. I felt rage come over me. I turned to face his direction "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I screamed. "I had no choice" He sighed. "Hey Shico, I'll catch up with you at school. You two obviously have a lot to talk about so call me if you need me" She smiled understandingly and walked off.

"You always have a choice!" I shouted. I felt the tears start to make an appearance. I was trying my hardest to keep them contained in my eye. "Please, try to understand" He pleaded. I sympathized. "He was a bad guy, Shico…" He added. I felt the rage appear. "So that makes it okay to kill a man? Just because he's a bad person in someone's opinion?" I felt the anger stream down from my eyes. "No! Of course not." He said softly. I looked at his expression. I could see regret in his eyes. Not for the murder but for me finding out. I sympathized. "Look…I don't know what it is but…You do something to me. You get me. You make me feel sick when I see you. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. You're easy to talk to and I hate it when your upset. I want to hurt the people who make you upset and now I don't know what to do because now I'm the one who's made you upset." He stuttered a few times. "Well you could always hurt yourself" I said not expecting anything of it. I smirked as I joked. The next thing I knew Gaara's face was generating cuts and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. He was screaming and I froze. I snapped out of my shock quickly to help him. "GAARA! SNAP OUT OF IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I screamed. At that moment he stopped screaming and began panting. I noticed some of the small cuts disappear whilst some of the deeper, larger ones stayed as they were. He sat up. I sat by him, "You're an idiot! I wasn't being serious!" I shouted. I punched him lightly in the chest. "Don't ever do that again!" I shouted with a worried expression on my face.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"I meant what I said before" Gaara informed. I turned to face him. I smiled. "I know you did. I feel the same…" I smiled. "Is it hatred?" Gaara asked generally clueless. I giggled. "I hope not! I think it's the opposite though Gaara…" I giggled. He turned to face me with his eyes widened. "Lo…Lo…Love?" He stuttered. I nodded. "I think so…" I pondered. "Have you ever been in love before?" He asked. I faced forward. "Well put it this way…I've never felt this way about anyone before…" I sighed. "That's not what I asked…" Gaara informed. I turned to face him again, He was staring at me intently. "Once. Only once before." I sighed. "Oh…What happened?" He asked. "We broke up." I sighed. "Well I knew that but I mean why if you were in love?" He asked. "Things change." I informed coldly.

"Look I want to make this work. Whatever, it takes, aslong as I'm with you…" Gaara smiled. "Well no more secrets or lies that's all I ask" I smiled. "Okay I promise" He smiled. I smiled back. He hugged me tightly and we both started walking to school with our hands intertwined with each others.


	8. How odd

When we arrived at school Gaara walked me to my class. When we got there I went to walk in but he didn't let go of my hand to allow me to walk into the class. I turned back to him. "Gaara let go of me" I sighed reluctantly loosening my hand from his. I didn't want to leave him but sadly I had to. "I'll see you at break" I smiled. He gently kissed me on the cheek and watched me walk into my class before walking away himself. I saw Katria waving at me and I went to sit next to her. "Sorted stuff out I see…" She observed, annoyed. "Yep! Problem?" I asked smiling smugly. I knew if she had a problem with it she would come right out and tell me so me smiling at it was a mockery in a way. "Pfft. Well it's gonna take a lot of making up to you to get him back on my side!" She informed. "Katria, he was never on your good side!" I laughed. She came to the realization and laughed along with me. I hugged her and then we sat bored waiting for the bell to go to move to the next class.

When we were walking to the next class she was whining on how much she hated Biology and how much she didn't want to go to the lesson. When we got to the next class she wouldn't stop moaning at how bored she was. I didn't listen much I was too busy thinking about Gaara. Finally about half way through the lesson she actually shut up and listened to the teacher as I began to, Then he set us a task, so we began to work on that. She turned to me and was about to speak then she stopped and looked worriedly at something behind me. "What's up?" I asked her confused at her expression. I turned to look behind me when she didn't answer. My expression became like hers. I became scared. I saw a group of 10-15 men with balaclavas on. Had nobody else noticed? I became frantic looking around. It was only me and Katria who had noticed!

I saw them throw something into the window, The glass smashed which caught everyone's attention and made everyone wary and alert of these strange men outside the class room. I saw the object begin to spark. Everyone screamed and were about to get out of their chairs. Me and Katria rushed out of the class room and then there was an explosion. Me and Katria got knocked off our feet. I opened my eyes and coughed. There was dust and smoke obstructing my vision. "SHICO? SHICO, WHERE ARE YOU? SHICO! SHICO!" I opened my eyes and sat up. I was sat in the class room by the door at my desk with Katria sat next to me, I looked at the window and nothing was there. Sunlight filled the room. "Shico, listen please. I'm sure we'd all love to catch up on our sleep but please can you save that job for your home?" I heard the teacher say. 'That was too weird' I thought to myself as I left the class room.


	9. True Colours

I walked out of the classroom with my head down. "Hey." I heard a voice say. I slowed down but continued to walk. "Shico? What's wrong?" The voice asked. A few seconds later I felt them touch my arm. I flinched and stopped in my tracks. I hugged my books tightly. "Don't touch me." I warned. I felt a force swing me round to face the opposite direction. I slowly looked up. As I suspected, it was Gaara. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned, observing my distraught manner he hugged me tightly. I was too shocked to cry, all I could do as worry of why this had happened to me. "Come on." He smiled reaching for my hand and holding it gently as he led me away. He sat me down on the wall outside. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "So you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked. I sighed. "I had…A really weird dream" I informed. "Okay…" He said leading me to elaborate. "Basically class blew up because of something this group of guys in balaclavas threw into the class. Me and Katria were the only ones who saw them." Gaara's face turned to worry as he turned away. I turned to face him. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He turned back to me. "Nothing…I'm sure it's fine" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Anyway I got to go to class" He quickly said whilst picking up his stuff. "But class doesn't start for 15 minutes?" I said confused. He froze. "I meant…Talk to Temari and Kankuro…Before class…" He smiled he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before walking away. He's acting fairly suspicious I thought before getting up to follow him,

I walked stealthily behind him trying to find anything to hide me from his sight. I saw him stop I dived behind the bench he turned around his expression confused he turned back around and continued to walk. 'That was close' I thought to myself as I mentally sighed. I continued to follow him. I saw him look left then I dived behind the door of a classroom then he looked left. He was becoming wary of his surroundings. He approached a door to a classroom. This was getting weird. Why would he go into a classroom at break? I pondered the thought. Then he opened the classroom door as he did he entered. When he entered I approached the classroom door. I opened it to the slightest praying that it didn't creak. Luckily it didn't and I was left to listen through the crack in the door.

I listened in I heard voices. Familiar voices. I tried to concentrate. 'Come on! Focus! Who's voices are they?' I mentally screamed to myself. I listened in again. They were talking of nothing of importance then it struck me. It was Temari and Kankuro. Just like Gaara had said he was going to he went to talk to them. I had nothing to be worried about. I mentally gave myself a slap around the face for being so paranoid and untrusting. I turned to walk away when I heard a peculiar sentence being spoken by Gaara. "I have a matter concerning Shico…" I heard Gaara sigh. My eyes widened. "And that would be?" I heard Temari ask curiously. "Well…she knows…" He said worried. 'I know? I know what?' I thought to myself. "That's impossible. How can she? We've been so careful" I heard Kankuro say. I still wondered what I knew. "Whatever. We've been sent here to do our job. Just make sure you throw her off our tracks or keep her mouth shut! Capeesh?" I heard Temari worn fiercly. "Fine." I heard Gaara reluctantly agree. "By the time we're done this village wont know what's hit them." I heard Kankuro say. "So we start by blowing up the school and then move to the court houses etcetera that sound good?" I heard Temari ask. I then realized what I had found out. It was a premonition. I covered my mouth in shock and began to cry. 'No way! Gaara wouldn't do this!' I thought to myself. "Yes. Agreed." I heard Gaara confirm.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

I backed up into the wall. I slid down it. I sat on the floor with my knees to my face. I hugged myself tightly trying to make sense of it all. Then I realised they would be coming out of the room soon. At that thought I picked up my bag and began to walk away slowly. What worried me more was the fact that I had no idea when all of this was going to happen. I knew that I needed to tell Katria but I also knew I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to worry her. Also, in my premonition me and her escaped with cuts and bruises. If I told her she could panic and end up broken or worse… I didn't know what to do anymore. I sat on the wall where Gaara had left me. 'How could he do this?' I thought to myself. 'What's worse is he promised me he'd never do anything like that again after the argument we had before' I thought. I heard the bell ring. I couldn't be bothered to move. I was too deep in thought. I saw crowds of people walking past me but yet I couldn't move. It was as if I were glued to the wall I was sat on. "Shico!" I heard a voice call. 'Please, please, please be anyone but…' My thought stopped there and speech came instead. "Katria" I sighed in relief. I jumped up and hugged her holding back the tears. "Whoa. What's wrong Shico?" I heard her ask. I couldn't reply I was too busy focusing on not letting the tears leak. She gave me a tight hug. "Come on, let's get to class you can tell me there" She comforted whilst pulling away from our hug and beginning to walk.

When we arrived in class we sat down. I watched the window intently. I could see Katria staring at me through the corner of my eye. "Are you okay?" I heard her ask. "Fine." I replied quickly without redirecting my vision. I sat the same for the whole lesson. At the end of the lesson I realised I had not been sat in the same place I was sat in my premonition. All I had to do was not sit there and then it would not come true. That was it. I had solved the problem. I walked out smiling. "Hey beautiful" My smile quickly faded. "What are you doing here?" I asked sourly to the red headed boy in front of me. "I'm always here after your lesson?" He replied confused. "Well don't bother anymore…" I mumbled. "What?" He asked confused even more. "I said don't bother" I stated clearly. Gaara's expression turned to worry. "Why not? What have I done?" He asked. My anger came over me and I saw my flat hand heading for his cheek. By the time I saw it, it was too late. I heard myself slap him hard across the face. I was shocked at myself. "You know perfectly well what you're going to do!" I shouted and I ran.

I sat on the wall outside. I couldn't believe what I had just done although, I was proud of myself as he deserved it. I was angry at myself for trusting him in the first place and sharing secrets…I had a flashback. "Have you ever been in love before?" He asked. I faced forward. "Well put it this way…I've never felt this way about anyone before…" I sighed. "That's not what I asked…" Gaara informed. I turned to face him again, He was staring at me intently. "Once. Only once before." I sighed. "Oh…What happened?" He asked. "We broke up." I sighed. "Well I knew that but I mean why if you were in love?" He asked. "Things change." I informed coldly.

I hugged myself thinking of the past. "So who was it?" I heard a voice say it made me jump. I turned. It was Gaara. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well believe it or not I was worried about you…" He informed. "Great. Well I'm fine, just leave me alone" I told him. He sat next to me. I sighed wishing he would just leave me to my thoughts. "Who was it?" He asked again. "Who was what?" I asked. "Who was your first love?" He asked. My eyes widened. "What?" I looked at him shocked. "Stay out of my head!" I shouted. "Huh?" He looked confused. "Ohh, haha no you were talking to yourself…" He said awkwardly. "Oh…So you weren't reading my mind?" I asked. "No. I can't do that" He laughed. I awkwardly giggled with him. "It doesn't matter…He's long gone." I sighed. "What do you mean…long gone?" He asked. "It's a long story. Maybe some other time…k?" I asked standing up. He stood up also and gently held my arm. "Wait…" He whispered. "Don't go…Please…" He continued holding my arm. "Are you going to tell me what I did?" He asked. I sighed. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry about your cheek…I didn't think I had that in me…" I apologized. "I didn't think you had it in you either…" He awkwardly laughed rubbing his cheek. "You deserve it though" I frowned. "Why do i?" He asked.

"Look Gaara…I know the truth." I sighed. "What truth?" He looked confused. "I know that you and your siblings are going to try to blow up the town." I sighed. "Haha What?" He laughed. "I heard you talking in the class room earlier about it. Your siblings threatened you to keep my mouth shut…If I ever found out that is…When exactly were you going to tell me?" I asked. "Truthfully?" He asked. I nodded. "I wasn't…" He admitted. "Why not?" I asked. "Wait, wait you've got it all wrong!" He informed. "Look, what you 'found out' wasn't us blowing up the town it was us being ninjas and trying to protect the village. We were reading a letter sent from the other village. That's what you heard…" He informed. "Ohh…Wait? You're a ninja?" I clicked. He chuckled. "Yeahh…But I'm sure that's believable with all the stuff I've told you about my past, sand and killing people" He chuckled. "Yeahh it is" I smiled. "So I'm forgiven? No more slaps across the face?" He asked rubbing his cheek again. "You are and no I'm sorry" I kissed his cheek. "Well atleast I know you can take care of yourself" He chuckled. I just smiled cutely at him as he held my hand.


	11. Saved by the Bell? I Think Not

"I promise though, you have nothing to worry about. Me and my siblings have got it all under control" He smiled. I smiled back. "Good…" I breathed. Although, it crossed my mind again about how it had all happened so quickly in my 'dream'. "Shico?" Gaara looked concerned. "Huh? What?" I had been too lost in thought to be paying attention to what Gaara was saying. "I was just saying that we should have lunch together after next period." He smiled. "Oh yeah, sure" I smiled back. "Cool, I'll wait for you outside your class" He informed. "Okay Bye" I smiled. He stood up as did I and he hugged me tightly. He lifted up my chin and gave a long but gentle kiss on my soft lips. I smiled and he pulled away. "See you later" He assured with a cheeky smirk on his face. "Yes you will" I said flirtatiously.

I walked inside as I did the bell went. I began walking more quickly. When I got to class everyone else was already sat down. Katria signaled me over. I pulled out my books. "Ugh. I'm so bored!" She moaned. "Katria, you've barely been in here 5 minutes" I laughed. "I know but it's so boring" She continued. "Maybe you should try listening…you might learn a thing or two." I suggested. She leaned her head on her right elbow and was silent for about 20 minutes. "Okay now, work with the person next to you to pair up the answers with the questions. If you do it correctly you should have one answer that does not go with any question. You may whisper anything above a whisper will be automatic detention. Begin." The teacher instructed. I turned to Katria "Come on lets start" I whispered.

She was silent I did 3 pairs out of 10 before realizing she was not helping. "Katria!" I whispered angrily. "Are you going to help or not?" I asked whispering angrily again. I looked at her. Her expression was scared. "What's up?" I asked her confused at her expression. She was looking behind me. 'Oh no…It can't be' I thought worriedly. I turned to look behind me, my expression became like hers. I became scared. I saw a group of 10-15 men with balaclavas on. Had nobody else noticed? I became frantic looking around. It was only me and Katria who had noticed! It was my premonition coming true. I had to act fast if I wanted us to survive. "Quick!" I shouted to Katria. I grabbed her arm and ran us both out of the classroom. "Where do you think you are going?" I heard the teacher say. I decided to ignore him there was not enough time. I heard the glass smash as we ran through the door. I dragged her around the corner. I went to push through the double doors but they were locked… It was too late. I shoved Katria to the floor and shielded her from the glass with my body.

I opened my eyes. Dust and ash were engulfing everything in sight. I got up. I could see bodies laying across the corridor. It was horror. There was blood and muffled screaming as my eardrums had been effected by the large sound of the explosion. People had been crushed by parts of wall and others lay deadly still. I got up and saw Katria she was unharmed just unconscious. That's when I heard it. My premonition saviour. "SHICO? SHICO, WHERE ARE YOU? SHICO! SHICO!" I heard a voice call. I tried to speak but couldn't I coughed instead hoping someone would hear me. I saw a hand extend from the smoke I grabbed it and as it helped me up I fell back down as I realised the searing pain in my side. I grabbed it which made it worse. This was odd. I looked down at it as the mysterious character revealed themselves. It was Gaara. He looked at my side. There was a large fragment of glass from the double door wedged in my side. I couldn't move. Gaara looked scared for my life. I hoped I would at least make it out of this mess before I died…Gaara shot me a look as if he knew I was thinking negatively. I gave him a cowardly look and his expression turned to sympathy. He saw Katria on the ground. He shook her to try and wake her up however, his effort was futile. He signalled me to wait.

He picked Katira up in one arm then walked over to me and picked me up in the other he ran. I'd never seen anyone run so fast in my life. The only things I could see were blurrs as we passed things. Before I knew it we were at the door of my house he put me down I got out my keys and handed them to Gaara. He unlocked the door. He carried us both upstairs and put Katria in the spare room. He gently laid me on the bed in my room. He looked at my side studying it. I was loosing too much blood. I closed my eyes then I felt the most painful pain I had ever felt I sat up and screeched in pain. I looked at Gaara who was holding the shard of glass in his hand. I watched the blood pour out of me faster. Then I watched Gaara control sand from his palm. It wrapped around me liked a comforting blanket. Then I felt refreshed. When the sand went back to Gaara I looked at my side. It was completely healed. I smiled at him as he smiled back. I stood up and jumped on him. He spun me around and kissed me several times quickly. He dropped me back on the bed as I laughed. I stood back up and went to my drawers. I faced my back to him and changed my blood stained top. Then I went back over to the bed.

I lay on the bed but with my head on Gaara's stomach. He just lay playing with my hair. There was silence. We had not spoken to each other since break. "So…What happens to that gang?" I asked. "Where are they?" I asked some more. Gaara just frowned. This answered my question. He did not know. He knew as much as I did. I continued to lay on him. "So what happens now?" I asked him. "I can think of a few things" He smirked as he got up from underneath me forcing me to sit up. He sat closer to me and began to kiss me slowly. He grabbed my waist as I flung my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I bit his lip playfully and he smiled. He moved his lips down to my neck. I smirked and opened my eyes. "Whoa!" I shouted. He laughed. We were inches away from my ceiling floating on sand. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. He chuckled at my expression. "I have a slight temptation to start singing 'A Whole New World' Right now" I laughed as he laughed with me. "You're beautiful did you know that?" He smiled admiring my eyes. I blushed and didn't say anything. He leaned in again, when we were inches away from each other the doorbell rang.

The sand dropped and so did we onto my bed. Luckily I have a bouncy mattress so no major injuries or damages were caused. "Is that your father?" Gaara asked. "How can it be? He's still at work…" I replied. "Wait here" I ordered. I stepped off the bed and crept downstairs. We had no eyehole in our door nor did we have a chain so if someone was trying to kill us our door would not be the best barricade… I heard 3 knocks. I opened the door to a slit so I could see who it was. When I did I instantly slammed it. I saw Gaara at the top of the stairs. He looked concerned. "Just go back. I'll deal with it" I instructed. He walked into my room. I opened the door fully this time. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly to the boy infront of me.


	12. Ex's and Uh Oh's

"I just wanted to see that you were okay…" The boy said. "I'm fine…Why did you come here, Shikamaru? Why now?" I asked. "I just told you I wanted to see that you were okay…" He repeated. "Yes, but why now?" I asked again annoyed. "I heard about your school earlier then I heard that you were in the accident so I thought I'd check to see if you were okay…" He answered. "I'm fine" I informed bitterly. He studied me checking to see if I was telling the truth. He seemed satisfied. "So how have you been?" He asked. I frowned. "Don't even start." I stopped him annoyed. "Start what?" He asked confused. "You know damn well what!" I shouted. His expression became puzzled. "You left me! How can you come back after a year and act as if everything is okay?" I screamed. "Look Shico…" He started. I shook my head not wanting to listen. He saw this and paused. "I…I still love you! There I said it" He stated. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked softly. "You heard what I said…" He replied looking down. "ohh…" I replied. Suddenly everything fell silent. Even the wind seemed to stop. I looked down at my feet. Then suddenly something broke the silence. "So…Do you still love me?" He asked. My heart jumped. "I did…I do…I do not? I don't know. It's complicated. A lot of stuff has happened since we were together. You left me Shika…How could you? I loved you…" I reminded him. "But I'm here now…" He assured.

He stepped closer to me he was now just next to my door. "But you weren't when I needed you most" I sighed and looked at my feet. "Do you still need me?" He asked. I looked up. "Huh?" I was confused. I then felt his lips touch mine. I wanted to break it off but something over powered me. I continued with it as did he. 'What was I doing? He left me. He's my ex? That's the whole point of the ex!' I thought to myself. I felt something brush across my arm as I stood there. Then it clicked. Sand… Instantly I pulled away from Shikamaru. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "You have to leave…NOW!" I shouted. "What? Why?" He questioned. "Just do it! This was a mistake and I'm sorry but this should never ever of happened!" I shouted. By the time I'd finished shouting it was too late.

I saw sand glide past me and slam Shikamaru against the brick wall outside. I looked behind me and Gaara stood protectively behind me. He maneuvered his hands to control the sand. "Hey, what's your problem man?" I heard Shikamaru ask after trying to struggle free. I turned to him watching him struggle more. My expression turned to fear for him. I saw the sand move up to his neck. My eyes widened. "No!" I screamed. I turned back to Gaara. I saw him tightening his fist to make the sand more aggressive against Shikamaru's neck. "Stop!" I screamed at him. I looked back at Shikamaru. I saw his legs squirming trying to break free as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen. He didn't have long left. I grabbed Gaara's cheeks and pulled his face towards mine. "Stop this. It isn't you. I know it isn't you and you know it isn't you. Stop this. You're not a killer. Please…" I begged him. His eyes focused on me at that second.

I heard a groan from behind me and a slap as Shikamaru hit the floor. I smiled. "Thankyou" I thanked Gaara. Although, he still had a maniac look in his eyes. It scared me. "Gaara what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't reply. The room was silent. All I could hear was Shikamaru gasping to get more air into his lungs. Then I felt something moving up my legs like a snake. I looked down. It was sand. It made it's way up my body wrapping around my neck. "Gaara! What are you doing?" I screamed as his sand tightened. "It's me! It's me!" I choked. He continued to tighten it. "Dude! What are you doing?" I heard Shikamaru shout.

I tried to pull the sand away from my throat. My efforts didn't work. I felt myself begin to get lifted off of the floor. Gaara's sand continued to tighten. I began to choke. I saw Shikamaru run over and kick Gaara In the stomach. The sand dropped me as I gasped for air. Gaara was on the floor. I saw Shikamaru run over to my side. "Shico! You okay?" He asked. I just nodded coughing trying to catch my breath. I saw Gaara sit up holding his head. He looked over to me. He gave a look that made me feel sick. He looked sorry but in a way that he didn't know why he was sorry. He crawled over to me. "I'm so sorry…I…I don't know what happened." He apologized. I just gave him a sympathetic look. "I think I do…" My voice cracked as I began. "It's called Jealousy Gaara" I stated. His eyes widened. "You!" He shouted pointing at Shikamaru. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" He shouted at him.

"Whoa. Why does it matter to you?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "It matters since she no longer loves you as she clearly stated yet you tried it on anyway…" He said protectively. Shikamaru stood up as Gaara copied. "What does it matter if I tried it on?" He asked smirking. They inched closer to each other aggravating each other. When they were next to each other they straightened themselves up. As we all know this is a stance 2 boys take when they are about to fight. My eyes widened. "Stop!" I said after eventually catching my breath. "You have been out of her life for a year what gives you the right to come back?" Gaara shouted. "Because…I know who killed her mother…" he sighed as the room fell silent with shock.


	13. Honey, I'm Home! Oh wait, No I'm Not

"What?" I gasped. It felt like all my oxygen had been taken away from my lungs in one breath. My throat began to hurt. "What did you just say?" I asked again. I looked up at the two boys. They both turned to look at me on the floor. Gaara came over to help me up. "Shikamaru?" I screamed. He was staring at the floor. He then looked up to me. "I said…I know who killed your mother…" He whispered. "What the hell are you playing at?" I heard Gaara shout. I watched as he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "You'd better start talking!" He shouted more. "Gaara!" I screamed. He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder keeping Shikamaru pinned up. "Stop…" I pleaded. He turned back to Shikamaru with an annoyed sigh and let go of his shirt. "Look, whatever you think you know…You don't because my mother was not killed…The police proved it was a suicide…They…They…" I paused catching my breath holding back the tears trying to keep my voice from breaking. I let out a sigh and continued. "They…found a rope on the tree outside…" I whispered remembering hearing the conversation between the police and my father. This was the part where he broke down… "Have you ever thought maybe that's what they wanted you to think?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara turned to me as we both shared a concerned look. I turned to Shikamaru as did Gaara. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Who killed my mother?" I questioned more. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak then there was a power cut. The lightning flashed. I grabbed a torch from the windowsill by the stairs and flashed it in front of me. Shikamaru was gone. I shined the torch beside me Gaara still stood there. "He's gone…" Gaara stated. He walked closer to me to comfort me. I was more shocked than anything else. "Stay with me until my dad gets back?" I asked. He hugged me tightly. "Of course" He smiled. I handed the torch to Gaara and we intertwined hands as we walked up the stairs with him leading.

When we got to my room I looked at the time. It was already 6pm. My father would be home soon. Gaara sat on my bed. I decided I needed to get changed into my sleep clothes. Shorts and a tank top would do. I turned to my drawers. "What are you doing?" I heard Gaara ask from behind me as I rummaged through my drawers. "I'm getting changed what does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted. "Whoa…Sorry…" He apologized. I sighed. Yet I didn't say anything back. There was 5 minutes of silence as I continued to rummage through my drawers for a tank top and some shorts.

With my back to him I took my top off after finding a black tank top. I slipped the black tank top over my head and past my chest but it did not reach my stomach. Hands were placed stopping it. "What are you doing?" I asked. Gaara put his head on my shoulder keeping his hands placed as they were. "Nothing" I heard him smile, This made me confused. "Can I pull my top down then?" I asked. "We can pull it up…" He replied. I felt his hands move up with my top. I grabbed it quickly. His hands moved from me slowly. I heard my mattress sink. I turned to see him sitting on my bed as I pulled my top down fully. "I just heard that my mother was murdered…And you take the first opportunity you get to-" I would finish but I got cut off by a glance at the time. It was 6.30pm… 'Father should be back by now' I thought to myself.

I snapped out of my trance. I continued to get changed. I quickly took off my jeans and put on my shorts then I heard a noise from downstairs. I looked at Gaara he continued to stare at me. He hadn't heard the noise from downstairs. I shook my head at his oblivious attitude. I walked to the top of the stairs. I didn't hear anything. I looked at the door and it was not open. I thought it might be my father. I ran down the stairs and peered into the kitchen. There was no one I searched all of the other rooms except one. I went to the door and locked it. Then I approached the lounge and opened the door quickly. Still there was no one. This left me confused of where my father was. I slowly closed the door to the lounge. I turned around and screamed as Gaara stood there. He jumped. I sighed with relief. "You scared the life out of me!" I shouted. "Sorry…" He apologized. "What are you doing? You left the room without saying anything so I came to see you were okay…" He informed. "Oh…Well I'm fine…" I smiled. I walked past him and went back up to my room.

I heard him follow me. I sat on my bed. He came in and shut the door. He looked at me and I turned away. "Look…" He approached the bed. "About before…I was kidding." I flashed him a glare. "Well…Sort of…I would have if you would have let me but to be honest I didn't expect you to anyway…I…I Love You, Shico. I'm sorry…Do you forgive me?" He asked. He sat next to me on the bed. "You know…You're an idiot." I said turning to him. He gave me a sorry look. "But…You are my idiot sooo…" I smiled and hugged him. He smiled too. "And for the record…I Love You too" I smiled.

I climbed under the covers to get warm. He climbed under with me. He hugged me. "I wonder where my father is" I said aloud. He looked at me. "I'm sure he's fine…" Gaara assured. I smiled at him. "I meant what I said about you being beautiful before" He stated. I smiled at him. We kissed briefly. Hours passed with talking and kissing in between conversations. It got to 9pm and my father still hadn't come home. On the bright side tomorrow was Saturday so I would get to spend the whole day with Gaara. I wanted to wake up early to spend as many hours with him as I could. "I'll meet you tomorrow at the bridge at 8am and remember to leave when my father gets back before he sees you in my room or you'll be dead and I will not be meeting you at the bridge tomorrow, instead I will be attending a funeral" I smiled. He smiled back and gave me a good night kiss. Then I shut my eyes.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was 6am. I hit the snooze button and turned over to go back to sleep when I saw Gaara staring at me. I screamed and jumped up. "What are you doing here?" I whispered intently. "Your father…He didn't come home so I thought I'd stay here." He informed. I sat back down on the bed. "He didn't come home?" I asked. I looked at Gaara and he was shaking his head. 'Where is he?' I thought worriedly.


	14. Double Trouble? Nope Triple Trouble!

I jumped out of bed at that moment. I grabbed a hoodie that was hanging on one of the bed posts. I threw it on over my tank top and shorts. "Where are you going?" I heard Gaara ask. I ignored him and walked out of my room after grabbing the front door keys off of my dressing table. I checked on Katria. She was asleep obviously. I left her a note telling her to leave when she woke up. I rushed down the stairs. I heard Gaara calling after me. When I got down the stairs I saw sand creating a form in front of me. Gaara had travelled through his sand from my room. He was guarding the door. "What are you planning to do?" He asked confused. I crossed my arms. "I can't just stay here and do nothing while my father didn't come home last night, Gaara! He could be hurt, or worse!" I stared at him intently. He stared into my eyes and a sympathetic look came into his eyes as mine started to fill up with water. "Look…I'm doing this with or without your help. So what's it going to be?" I asked. I blinked and the tears went back into hiding. There was silence for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll come with you but if we don't find him by 8 we're coming back here and no splitting up whatsoever." He warned. I nodded. "Okay" I agreed. I put the key into the door and unlocked it. He stepped out as I set the alarm. Then I rushed to the door and locked it. I sighed as I turned around. I was embraced into a hug. "Everything will be okay" I heard Gaara assure. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Look at the bright side…" I heard him start. "…I get to stay with you until he comes back" He smiled. I giggled. Then we set off into town.

After an hour of searching…nothing. We'd covered three quarters of town which left not much hope. "Come on lets grab a bite to eat" Gaara smiled as he led me into a burger bar on the other side of the street. When we got in there it looked less like a burger bar and more like a bikers club. It was full of muscular men missing teeth with long hair wearing leather jackets and spiked jewellery. When I was younger I used to be friends with a few bikers. My parents never taught me not to talk to strangers…I would often wonder the streets and have bikers approach me where I would make conversation. Now I was older I realize what their true intentions were…Gaara looked just as shocked as I did. We approached the counter. "Do you want anything to eat?" Gaara asked me. I just shook my head. "Drink?" He asked. I shook my head again. "Do you want to eat somewhere else?" He asked. I just nodded. We turned around. Everyone stared at us as we walked towards the door. A group of bikers all walked outside just before we did. As we walked outside they were all stood in a semi-circle around the bar trapping us.

There must have been at least 10-15 men. "So you don't like bikers ey?" I heard one of the men say to Gaara. He just stared back at him. I heard one behind me snigger. I turned my head towards him. He was 'admiring' my features. I pulled my hoodie down to cover my legs more, put my hood up to hide my face and crossed my arms to hide my chest. He frowned. "Hey, Sweetie. You aint gotta hide nothing from me." He said in a sinister tone. "I think I do…" I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" He approached me. "You better watch what you say, slut! People get hurt when they don't watch what they say." He said aggressively. I didn't show my fear. I just smiled. "If I was a slut I wouldn't have covered up from a pervert like you" I grinned. "Don't test me" He warned. I laughed. "I already did…You failed." I smirked. I went to walk past him but his arm stopped me. "Not so fast" He smirked. A rush of fear passed through me but yet again I refused to let it show. "What's your problem?" I asked. "I don't have one" He informed. "Yet…I'll probably have a problem with your screaming in a minute" He chuckled. I got confused by his comment. I his hand move by his side. I looked down and saw a blade. I backed away. Then I tripped. I looked behind me. Gaara had been busy he had defeated most of the men already leaving only 3 left 2 of which he was fighting. Within 30 seconds I heard them both fall. I felt a blast of wind rush into me as in a second Gaara was stood beside me. "Don't touch her." He warned sinisterly. The biker chuckled. "This your boyfriend? He come to save you? Haha! Good luck, kid! I'll cut you both." He chuckled. "I don't think so." Gaara informed. In a flash Gaara was behind him. He put his hands on the bikers head. "Rot in hell" I heard Gaara say in a monotone voice. I heard a spine chilling crack as the bikers head was forced to twist 180 degrees by Gaaras hands. I cringed at the sound. As weird as it was though I thought he deserved it. Gaara grabbed my hand and we were incased in sand.

When the sand dropped we were in my room. I checked on Katria before anything else. She was gone. I thought as much. It was 7.30. She wouldn't have left that long ago. I walked back into my room. I took my hoodie straight off. "What about the alarm?" I asked. "Taken care of" Gaara smiled. I smiled back. "Can I use your bathroom?" He asked politely. "No." I frowned. The shock on his face made me giggle. "Of course you can silly" I smiled. He laughed too and walked out. I got changed. After I had I went to put my washing in the washing basket in the corner of my room. As I did I felt hands place themselves on my hips and lips kiss my neck. I smiled as I turned round. I quickly shoved them off. "Shikamaru! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily. "Get out of here now!" I shouted. He smirked and put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I frowned at him and pushed him again. "Seriously get out of here!" I whispered fiercely. "I still need to finish our conversation" He whispered back. "Fine. Meet me under the bridge at 8 tomorrow…" I arranged. "Good." He smiled. I heard a knock on the door. "Shico? Am I Okay to come in?" He asked. "2 seconds" I replied. I pointed to the window. Shikamaru winked, blew me a kiss and left. I opened the door fiddling with my shirt to make it look like I had just put it on. I smiled. "Who were you talking to?" He asked. "Ermm…Myself…Sometimes I do that" I smiled. He gave me a strange look. "So why is your window open?" He asked frowning. "It got too warm?" I smiled. "It's freezing!" He went and closed the window. "Why didn't you just turn your fan on?" He asked. "I like the fresh air…" I smiled again. "Okay then" He smiled. "How would you like to spend the whole day together tomorrow?" He asked. "Sure…but I want a lie in until…10 am so don't wake me up and I want to surprise you so go back to sleep if you wake up before then." I smiled. "Suprises? Okay…Goodnight" He smiled. I felt then the guilt creeping over me. Maybe things would be better in the morning…


	15. Devistation

I woke up. Instantly I looked at my clock remembering the arrangements I had made late last night. 7.30…I slapped my head. 'I'M GOING TO BE LATE!' I thought to myself. The annoying thing was I couldn't do anything as quickly as I usually did. I had to be out of the door in 15 minutes if I was going to make it to the bridge by 8. It was right in the centre of the town. It was a fair walk but I didn't mind. I quickly sat up. Gaara rolled over with a noise or two, 'So cute when he's asleep!' I thought to myself trying not to express my emotion out loud at his adorable form. I slowly stood up and walked over to my drawers. There was a creak on the 5 second journey there. 'Why does everything have to be louder when you're trying to be quiet?' I angrily thought. I grabbed a black tank top and some red skinny jeans and put them on. I closed the drawers carefully. I grabbed a plain jacket I had and put it on over my tank top. I had 5 minutes to kill. I grabbed my keys which made a louder jingle than they usually did. I quickly silenced them. Gaara seemed to snuggle into the bed more. I put a teddy bear in my place as he had a tendency to hug me whilst he was sleeping. I quickly checked myself in the mirror and realized no eyeliner was being worn. I had 2 minutes…I could do it! I grabbed my eyeliner pencil and outlined my eyelids and colored them in. I drew a line under each eye. I threw my hair from dangling down my back to half over each shoulder. It was fairly curly today. My natural hair…I usually hated it but it looked oddly nice today…I looked at the clock. 7.45 exactly. I had to leave. I rushed out of the room carefully closing the door. It annoyed me as it creaked and I let out an angry sigh which I kept quiet so as not to awake the sleeping person in my bed. I quickly checked my parents' room. No one. My father had not come back again. I set the alarm on the landing and I rushed down the stairs quietly and left after locking the door. 'To the bridge I go' I thought,

When I got to the bridge it was exactly 8am. I looked around for Shikamaru but he wasn't there. I waited until 8.10…still no show. I refused to be stood up by some guy who I wasn't even dating! I began to walk away as I felt a force on my arm pulling me backwards. I turned around. It was Shikamaru. "Late much?" I asked annoyed. "I am sooo sorry…I got held up by something important." He apologized. "Okay" I nodded forgivingly. We walked around the town for an hour and a half talking casually and catching up. Then finally I asked the question I really wanted to know the answer to… "So…Who killed my mother?" I asked. "Hmm…I don't think I should tell you" he hesitated. "So why did you arrange to meet me here?" I asked confused. "That's not the conversation I wanted to finish…" He informed. "Oh…Okay. Then which…? Oh…Right, That one…" I said remembering. The air fell silent with awkwardness. "So do you?" He uttered after a couple of minutes of silence. "Do I what?" I asked. "Still love me?" He asked. My heart jumped as it had before. "Look Shika…You left me…" I reminded him. "Yeah but-" He began but I stopped him before he could say anymore. "Somebody poisoned my drink in a restaurant, I was rushed into hospital! I could have died! Be right back…That's what you said to me. I have to take this call…You said that to my face. I waited for you to come back. You never did. Then I hear that you moved to a different village? I loved you…You threw it all back at me. Right in my face. I'm fine now by the way thanks for your help and being there for me and all…Oh wait…That's where you weren't." After I finished my rant we stopped walking. "I'm so sorry…" I heard him whisper. I continued to look down at the floor, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I had no idea I hurt you this much" He admitted. "Well you did" I informed bitterly. He went to touch my cheek but I backed away. "Don't touch me." I growled. He lowered his hand. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Shico. I really am. But how can I redeem myself if you wont even give me a chance?" He asked. I looked up at him. My tear stained cheeks brought an apologetic and sympathetic look to his eyes. "I guess you can't" I informed. I quickly began walking away feeling the tears continuing to roll down my cheeks. "Shico! Shico, Come on! Wait!" I heard Shikamaru calling. I couldn't turn back. I didn't dare.

When I got in it was almost 10. I locked the door and set the alarm just as it had been set in the morning. I walked droopily up the stairs and went to the bathroom. I washed off the make up on my cheeks. I walked slowly back into my room and quickly got changed back into what I had slept in. I crawled back into bed. I had 2 minutes until 10am. I just lay down hugging my teddy waiting for Gaara to wake up so I could give him a giant hug. I closed my eyes for the remaining 2 minutes I couldn't bare to watch the clock turn to 10am. The temptation to turn off my alarm would be too tempting. When it finally did come to 10am the alarm was louder than I expected. It made me jump a little, I heard Gaara yawn and groan as he woke up. He hugged me. "Good morning" He said cheerfully kissing my cheek from behind. I turned over and smiled at him. "Hi" I smiled. He frowned. "Shico? You didn't have make up on when you went to bed last night." He stated annoyed. My heart skipped a beat. 'Oh no! I've forgotten to take my make up off!' I thought mentally slapping myself. "Sure I did" I replied unconvincingly. "You know what would be nice? If you could not lie to me" He frowned. "You're terrible at it" He laughed. I was glad he was now finding the situation funny. "Okay…I went to see Shikamaru…He turned up uninvited yesterday night and that's who you heard me talking to…and also why the window was open. I thought he was going to give me the answer to who killed my mother…but I think I've ruined all the chances I had of finding out now" I sighed. Gaara said nothing but pulled me into a tight hug. "He's not worth your time" He said. I smiled at how much he cared. "Can we stay in all day today? I don't want to run into him again." I asked. Gaara smiled. "Of course we can" He replied.

A couple of hours passed after play fighting and it was nearly 12. I kissed him. "Quick the news!" I laughed. I didn't usually watch it but I had been watching it since the whole school accident unless there was anymore news on them and to see if they had attacked anywhere else yet. They hadn't so far but I wanted to watch anyway just incase they had today. I switched on the tv. It was only the local news I watched. It was specific to our town. I just needed to know if they were still here. "Breaking News! The town centre was attacked just minutes ago! An explosion near the famous bridge in the town centre has left half the town destroyed and a lot of villagers homeless. Many injuries have occurred and a lot more deaths. Bodies are being tripped over in the streets as villagers run for their lives from the fires that are spreading across the town. There are thought to be around 200 deaths and 100 casualties in the main hit areas" I watched intently with horror. I turned to Gaara. "Do you think it's them?" I asked. He shrugged. He had as much horror in his eyes as I did. I heard a bang at the door. I rushed down the stairs to the door. I didn't hear another so it wasn't someone knocking. What if it was someone needing help? I opened the door quickly before I hesitated. There was a man on the floor. He was pink and black. There was soot all over him and his burned flesh had gone a sore pink he crawled combat style into the house. "Shico…Help me…" The man pleaded. I took a closer look. "Dad?" I cried with shock at his deformed state. "Gaara! Help me!" I said as I turned to him. Gaara just stood there too shocked. There was no point in calling an ambulance as they wouldn't be able to get to us. The only way we had a chance was to walk him to one but he could die by then. I nodded at Gaara. Teleportation was useful in some situations. "It's going to be okay Dad. We're going to get you help" I whispered, crying at the painful state he looked to be in as sand surrounded us.


	16. Ignorance Is Bliss

We appeared at the entrance to the hospital. Luckily, no one saw as the sand dropped. They probably would have thought it was nothing short of abnormal and extraordinary. I picked my dad up and put one of his arms over my shoulder for support. Then he dragged his feet as I walked him into the hospital. As soon as we walked in we got stares from patients waiting to be seen to and then a crowd of nurses and doctors appeared around us. "Please help him" I cried. "We'll do all we can" I heard a doctor say before placing my father onto a gurney and rushing him down the hallway. I sat down crying. Gaara sat on the chair next to me. He said nothing. He hugged me tightly. "Everything will be fine…" He comforted. I stared at the clock with my tear filled eyes. It was hard to see but when I blinked I could see the time for a second or two. I watched it for hours. Hoping that someone would come and end my agony by giving me some news…Nobody did. It was now 5pm. I saw the Doctor from earlier walking down the hallway flipping through his clipboard sheets. I stood up. He approached me and Gaara. He looked at me sympathetically and I thought the worst. A few thoughts ran through my head…Bad ones. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "He's not doing good…But he'll live…Just. We'll need to keep him in for a while…Months more than likely. Hopefully, with surgery he'll recover but only to an extent…His face will have to be reconstructed with skin used from other parts of his body. He will look different and his face will look slightly misshapen but he will live and no paralysis should occur. If anything else changes we'll give you a call. Visiting hours are from 12 until 6 but since your father will be in and out of surgery you may not be able to see him in this time. Now, Please miss, go home and get some rest." He smiled reassuringly before turning and walking back down the hall. To my father I assumed…Gaara hugged me comfortingly. We walked outside and Gaara checked to see no one was around before teleporting us back to my room.

I lay on my bed. I curled up into a ball. Gaara sat next to me and rubbed my back comfortingly. "Can I please just be alone for a few hours?" I managed to say with my voice cracking in between trying to stop the tears flowing. He just nodded. The room fell silent. I sat up and looked around. No one. I lay back down on my pillow and curled up. I heard a noise in the corner of my room. It made me jump. I sat up quickly and looked around my room. There was still no one. I lay back down. I heard the noise again. That could not be a coincidence. I got out of bed. I saw a shadow on my curtain. I opened them. It was a branch tapping on my window. I opened my window and ripped off the branch and dropped it. It fell onto my driveway. I closed my window and my curtains. I sighed and turned back around to my room. I saw a person standing there as I jumped. I gasped. "Oh my gosh! You scared the hell out of me!" I shouted. "Sorry" Shikamaru apologized. "Look…Shikamaru…I've had a really bad day so it would be pretty perfect if you could just leave" I said bluntly. "Look…I know I'm not your favorite person right now but I'm the only person who knows the truth!" He reminded me. I sighed. "Just 5 minutes…That's all I ask…" He pleaded. "Fine" I agreed. I walked over to my bed and sat on it as he did. "So…Who killed my mother?" I asked. The question was starting to get repetitive and I was starting to wonder if Shikamaru even knew. The room was silent for a while. "Shikamaru, this is going round in circles. I ask you and you don't tell me, you just change the subject. I have had the most terrible day and more bad news wont do me much more harm so can you just tell me and get it over with?" I pleaded. "Your father." He blurted out. "Is in hospital" I informed. "Yeah, I know that…But he's the answer to your question…" He stated.

I smirked. "No, no, no…That makes no sense…He's in the hospital and you're accusing him of something he couldn't possibly of done." I informed. "Look Shico…I know this is hard for you to hear-" He would have finished but I interrupted. "No! Someone telling you you have nothing is hard to hear…But someone accusing your father of killing your mother when he's the one who found her? That's low Shikamaru…Even for you!" I screamed harshly. "Look…Think about it…Your father finds your mother when he should have been at work-" I interrupted again. "He went home for lunch…" I informed. He shook his head and continued. "He goes missing for days…just after your in an accident? Then the next time you see him is just after an explosion…?" He stared at me. "He was hurt!" I shouted. "In a backfire! He was double crossed! Do you not see? Because he's your father you want him to be good! But he's not Shico! He's just not…" He softened at the end. He sighed. "I get it okay…You're scared. You lost your mother. All you have is your father. Talking about this must make you uncomfortable but it's all true…I saw him in the gang that blew up your school okay…I've been watching you for a while…I've been living here for months just waiting for the right moment to walk back into your life. Fair enough I didn't pick the best moment but you deserve to know…" At that moment I realized it could have been true. "But then…That means he was trying to kill me too?" I asked. Shikamaru couldn't even look at me. He sighed. I was horrified.

"Why?" I asked. Shikamaru shook his head. "Please…If you know something please tell me…" I pleaded softly. He stood up. He walked in front of me and turned to face me. "Rumor has it that you follow a DNA line…When you fully mature and become an adult on your 22nd birthday you're meant to become extremely powerful…I know that's a while away but imagine if you evil and could have that power? Imagine what you could do with it? I think the DNA belongs to your father…" He added. "Then why kill my mother?" I asked. "Well when your mother first met your father it was through the hospital she needed blood desperately and your father gave her some then they fell in love yadda, yadda…So that meant your mother had some of your fathers DNA." Shikamaru informed. "So he needs to get me out of the way since I have both of their DNA so he can become the most powerful?" I asked. Shikamaru nodded. "Once you're dead you're blood he takes like he did with your mother and then he gets the powerful DNA…" He completed. "Then becomes the most powerful person capable of anything…" I finished. I got up and grabbed my hoodie. It had to be true. There was no way it couldn't be. It all added up. I threw my hoodie on and grabbed my keys. "I need to get something" I stated. "You going to get groceries? Your kitchens a little empty" He joked. I gave him a dirty look and rushed down the stairs. "Nope!" I called up. He was now at the top of the stairs. "Then what are you going to get?" He called down to me as I unlocked the door. I opened the door and stepped into the night. "Revenge…" I slammed the door and locked it. I was now on a mission.


	17. Risky Business!

I had been walking for a while. The street lights had lit my path. No one was around. The streets were almost too quiet. Way too empty they seemed. It was only 7pm wasn't it? I looked down at my feet and then looked back to what was ahead of me. I was finally approaching my destination. The hospital. I walked through the automatic double doors to reception. I walked past the receptionist and walked in the direction I had seen the doctors and nurses rush my father in earlier. I walked down the hall. I alternated my sight from left to right, viewing the rooms trying to find my father. After a minute I found him. He was the 3rd door on the left hand side. I burst into the door. Luckily, no nurses were in the room. I began to cry. He was awake. "Tell me you didn't…Tell me it's not true!" I cried. "Tell you I didn't what?" He asked weakly. He seemed confused. I wasn't surprised it was a random intrusion. "You killed my mother…Your own wife! You tried to kill me! How could you?" I screamed. His eyes widened under his broken skin. "Listen…" He requested. His voice remained weak. "Your mother…She needed to die" He admitted. I felt my chest tightening and my breath shortening. I covered my mouth in horror. "Oh my God…" I gasped as the tears leaked and ran over my hands. "Did I need to die too? So that you could be the most powerful? Yeah, Dad! I know all about it!" I shouted. He turned his head slowly in my direction. He looked puzzled. "How?" He asked. "Well you didn't tell me that's for sure! Do you know what? Just forget it. I'm done. When you get out of the hospital in however many months time don't you even dare come near me. If you even try I will kill you. That's a promise." I warned. I turned to walk out when a nurse was at the door. "What are you doing in here? You know when visiting hours are" She stated. "Yeah, I was just leaving." I informed. She moved away from the door as I walked past her. I walked speedily out of the hospital.

When I did I sat on a bench a couple of paces away. I buried my head in my hands. I felt a rush of wind next to me. I took my face out of my hands and looked next to me. "Hey Gaara." I greeted passively. He smiled at me. "How did you find me?" I asked him sniffing. "Well when you weren't at home I thought you'd be here and I was right." He informed. "Okay." I said again in a passive way. "How would you know I was here so late?" I asked confused. Then he chuckled. "Okay I lied…Shikamaru was at your front door when I came back for you and he told me everything so I came here" He smiled. "So did you get your revenge?" He asked staring at me. I chuckled. "No…" I smiled thinking how angry I had been. "I told him never to come near me or I'd kill him. I told him it was a promise. I wont go back on it even if it comes to that." I warned. Gaara just nodded. He hugged me. "We have more in common than we originally thought" He sighed. "Yup" I agreed awkwardly. He sighed again and hugged me. "I'm sorry…" He apologized. I hugged him tightly back to show my appreciation that he had said it. I closed my eyes. I was sooo tired. I had been up for 12 hours now. Then I opened my eyes. We were back in my room.

I sat on my bed. Gaara sat next to me and held my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "I…I…Well…Shico, I know that…you've been through a lot of stress today and well since you've met me but I've been with you through it all and I just wanted to let you know that…I…I Love You, Shico…I really do…" He stuttered. I giggled and looked at my feet over the edge of the bed. Then I looked back at him "I Love You too" I smiled. He leaned in. His lips touched mine. The kiss lasted a while but we had to break it off as the phone rang. I picked it up almost instantly. "Hello?" I asked wondering who would be calling at this time. "Hello is this Shico?" A woman asked. "Yes this is her" I replied. "Okay, great. This is Nurse Kelsey. Your father has just been into surgery and it was a great success. He should be discharged tomorrow night but we have to keep him in for observation in the day. So if you want to come and get him tomorrow around 9pm. Is that okay?" She asked. I hesitated. "Ermm…I'm afraid I can't pick up my father. I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him I can't make it. Thankyou for the information." I thanked her. "Okay. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you tomorrow. Have a good night now" She said cheerfully. "You too. Thankyou. Bye." I said cheerfully. Then I hung up and my smile faded. "Whats wrong?" Gaara asked. "My father's coming back tomorrow…" I informed. Gaara didn't look happy either. I picked up the phone. "Who are you calling?" Gaara asked. "A friend" I replied. "Hey, Shika get over here I need your help with something" I hung up. I turned to Gaara. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. "My father will be expecting me to kill him…We need a plan…" I informed deviously as we awaited Shikamaru's arrival.


	18. The Plan's Coming Together

Me and Gaara stared at each other for a few moments. We needed to fix this problem and fast. We didn't have that much time to come up with a plan thanks to my reckless ways. "Yeah I probably shouldn't of told him that I was going to kill him" I said awkwardly. "But if he has any sense he will not take the risk" I added. Gaara gave me a stupid look. "Shico, even I know he's going to call your bluff…We need a plan. A good one too. Also, with a lot of backup plans!" He warned. I nodded in agreement. "Gaara…there's one thing we didn't think of…" I informed worriedly. "Which would be what?" He asked confused and concerned at my expression. "Well…How are we going to cover up the murder?" I screamed beginning to panic.

Gaara stood up off my bed and walked over to me. He placed his hands gently on my shoulders and shook them trying to calm me down. He looked straight into my eyes, gazing at my soul his mouth opened to utter the words: "I'm not sure yet" He sighed. I wanted to cry however I could not. My eyes had glued themselves to Gaara's and I found it hard to even try and look away. "I'm sure we'll talk about that after we figure out a plan first" He smiled reassuringly. I could not help but feel safe and secure even though the situation we were in was far from both of those comforting words. I smiled back and he sat back down on my bed. I sat next to him. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed it gently and placed his hand on mine. "I wish the phone had not rang" He sighed gripping my hand firmly. I smiled. "Me too" I sighed. "Not only has it made you upset…but we were interrupted." He informed. I looked at him and smiled. "Oh, so we were" I giggled. He began to lean in as I extended my arm behind me. He was so close when he got hit in the face. He was confused and looked at what had hit him. The evidence was in my hand.

"Oh, so you want a pillow fight now do you?" He smiled. I giggled and stood up with my pillow. I saw him grab one. "No!" I screamed as he began chasing my around the room. He was inches behind me when he hit me. I hit him back and then continued to run in circles. We were on opposite sides of my rectangular bed. When he went one way I went the other. Then I threw my cushion across the room at him but it failed. Then he jumped on my bed running towards me. "No!" I giggled running to the other side again. When I looked back onto the bed he had gone. "Shico…I'm going to get you!" I heard him threaten. I looked under the bed but there was no one there. I was confused. I looked behind me and got wacked in the face with a feather pillow. Then seconds later I was tackled onto the bed. He placed the pillow next to my head as we both laughed. He was sitting on top of me crossing his arms showing superiority I assume. I laughed more at this. I grabbed his shoulders and rolled him onto the bed and sat on top of him. "See this is how it works." I giggled. "So where were we?" He laughed. "Right here" I smiled leaning in. Our lips touched and then the doorbell rang. We both sighed. I got off of him. "This will happen again" He demanded. I smiled. "It will, just when everything's finished with I suppose. Then we will have no interruptions" I giggled. I rushed down the stairs and unlocked the door to see Shikamaru at my door. "Hey, so what's up?" He asked confused. "We need a plan…" I informed. He raised an eyebrow at my reply.

"A plan for what exactly?" He asked. "A plan to kill my father" I said calmly. I turned around and walked up the stairs. I heard Shika close the door behind him as he stepped into the house. I entered my room at the top of the stairs where Gaara was sitting on my bed. I then heard Shikamaru running up the stairs. He rushed into the room and closed the door gently and slowly before turning to me. "ARE YOU INSANE?" He screamed. "We have already gone through this at least ten times now…It's the only way she can live without turning her head at every alley or constantly looking over her shoulder or sleeping with one eye open. This is the only way she can live a happy peaceful life…" Gaara sighed. I smiled. "So it's settled then, you're helping us" I cutely stuck my tongue out at Shikamaru. He just scowled at me. "You could die in the process" He warned. "Correction! **WE** could die in the process" I corrected. Gaara smiled at my persistence. "Have you thought about what we're going to do with the body after we kill him?" Shika questioned. "Well, that's why we are here now discussing it along with the plans and backup plans" I informed counting on my fingers all the things we had to do. "We have until tomorrow night. Also, my father doesn't know about either of you are here which will work towards our advantage." I smiled. "I think we should have two backup plans for each person in case we get caught or something goes wrong" Shika suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

After hours of discussion and talking we were all ready to sleep. "It's 2am guys…" I sighed. "Well it's all sorted now, everybody knows what they are doing and their backup plans so it should go okay" Shika smiled. I smiled back at him and collapsed onto my bed. "I'll be here early in the morning" He informed. I nodded as he walked out of the room. I followed him down the stairs to lock the door after he went out. He stepped out into the night. "Everything will be fine" He smiled. I smiled back. "Goodnight Shika" I hugged him and he left. I shut the door and locked it before heading back up the stairs. "It's freezing…" I said before shivering. I noticed the window was open. "Gaara?" He was no where to be seen. I began to think he had left. I went to shut the window. I reached and pulled it towards me closing and locking it. Then I felt warm arms wrap around me. "I thought you left" My voice broke as I was beginning to cry thinking I was alone for the night. I cleared my throat and my tears faded. "I'd never do that…I was just too hot was all." He assured. "Where were you just now?" I asked turning around to face him. "I went to get a fan" It was an office fan; he had placed it just beside my drawers.

"I'm freezing" I moaned. I went to my jacket drawer but there were none left they were all being washed. I looked on my bed post and there were also none. "Wow…It's been cold this week" I realised. Gaara walked across my bed and over to me. He picked me up bridal style and sat down on the edge of the bed with me. He stood up and began to take off his shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm hot you are cold so this solution makes perfect sense" He smiled. "You know you don't have to do that" I assured. "It makes perfect sense" He smiled. I was about to insist but then he turned around to reveal his well looked after body. He tossed me his shirt and I put it on over the one I was already wearing. I couldn't help but stare at his body. He began to notice. I quickly looked away. "I'm still cold" I joked. "Well then you'll just have to get a hug then wont you?" He joked back. I smiled. He came over to the bed and lay inside the covers as did I. He pulled me in and held me closely. "You're so warm" I giggled. "Good" He smiled. "Hey, Gaara…" I smiled. "Yeah, Shico?" He asked. "No interruptions" I blushed. He laughed and sat up. I followed his reaction.

He kissed me quickly leaving no time for interruptions. When he realised no interruptions were coming he kissed me more slowly and for longer. I felt his smile against my lips. I smiled against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. It almost felt impossible that two people could love each other so much. I was so happy when around him. I didn't want to let him go. I quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing" I smiled. 'Why did I just imagine Shikamaru was kissing me?' I thought to myself disgusted. I leaned in to kiss him again. His hand moved from my cheek to my hip again. I pulled away sharply. "What's wrong Shico?" He asked again. "I just…" I thought it was probably best if I didn't tell him. "Nothing" I smiled. I began kissing him again. It went on for a while when he pulled away. We both smiled. "Big day tomorrow…We should probably get some rest" He smiled. I nodded in agreement and we both lay down and fell asleep.


	19. Till Death Do Us Part

When I woke up I saw Gaara sat up next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "What are you doing up?" I asked. "It's 5pm." He stated. I turned over to look at the clock. My heart jumped. I sprung up. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted. "I thought you needed the sleep for later" He smiled. I smiled back apologetically for shouting at him. I grabbed the phone. Gaara's arms wrapped around me. "Can't you leave it for a few more minutes" He pleaded. "Maybe…Depends" I replied. "On what?" He asked confused. I turned my head to face him. "Whether you like the taste of morning breath" I laughed. "Technically it's afternoon breath" He smiled. I punched him playfully in the chest with the back of my fist. "Shut up!" I laughed. I put the phone back on the dock. He pulled me backwards with more force than we both expected. I rolled backwards off of the bed.

I heard him worriedly talking to me to check if I was okay. I decided to play a trick by not replying. "Shico…Shico? You okay? I didn't expect that much force, I swear! Shico? Please answer if you're okay" He pleaded. I heard his voice getting closer. I kept one eye slightly open. He got to the edge of the bed. His face was still worried. I saw him peering down on me. He extended his arm out to shake me; I sat up letting out a sound making him jump back inot the middle of my bed. I stood up and tackled him. "Don't ever do that again!" He gasped. "Serves you right for pulling me off the bed!" I smiled. "Touché." He smiled back. I studied his still topless body. "Dya want your shirt back yet?" I asked. "No that's fine I can tell you're enjoying" I punched him again playfully on his chest and laughed. "You're an idiot" I smiled before leaning back onto bare legs. I looked back. "Umm…Where's your jeans?" I asked him.

"I got bored." He stated. My eyes widened. "Wait…You didn't-" I would have finished but I was cut off. "I did the laundry! You have a sick mind!" He laughed. "What was I supposed to think when you said you got bored?" I laughed. He rolled over pinning me to the bed. "Not that…" He smiled. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the plan went wrong. I began to cry. I felt the tears dripping from my eyes flowing to the top of my ears as I was laid down. Gaara pulled away noticing I was not kissing him back anymore. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting me up and wiping my tears. "What if something goes wrong?" I asked. "We have backup plans" He assured. "Yeah, but what if they fail too?" I asked worriedly. "Then we'll just have to think on our feet wont we?" He smiled. "But…I don't want to lose you" I cried. I put my hand on his cheek. "I Love You…You have no idea how much" I stated. He nodded slowly. "Yes I do, I do know how much…I Love You that much as well." He smiled. He wiped the rest of my tears and kissed my forehead. Then he handed me the phone. "It's almost time" He reminded. I nodded and dialed Shikamaru. "Hey, come over as quick as you can…It's almost time. Ooh! Come through the window as well otherwise my nosy neighbors might screw everything up" My voice cracked as I sniffled. I hung up. I sat down on the bed and looked at the clock. It was 5.30pm only 30 minutes left…Shikamaru had to hurry up if the plan was going to work.

I lay back down onto my bed. "30 minutes" I heard Gaara reminding me. "Yep." I said sighing. I wanted to cry again but I held it back. I had to be strong now more than ever. I sat up and turned around to stare at the window. Gaara watched me as I did so. "Shico…We have 30 minutes he'll be here in 20 minutes you don't have to stare at the window waiting for him to come in" He smiled. I looked at him. I took a long blink. My eyes burned. "I know…" I sighed. He came to hug me. I snuggled into his chest. "I Love You" He said. "I Love You too" I whispered. I stopped snuggling into him and took his arms from around me. I took off his shirt and handed it to him. "You need to get ready" I sighed. "I need my jeans" He laughed. "I'm going to go get them now…" I informed too worried to see the funny side. I ran down the stairs and went into the utility room. I opened the dryer and pulled out his jeans. I sighed. "Hello, Shico." I heard a familiar voice greet. I turned around to see my father.

"Hello. You look pale. I'll just go upstairs to put my laundry away and then I'll come down and make you a sandwich and some coffee" I smiled. "Not going to kill me then?" He asked sinisterly as I walked past him. I stopped in my tracks. I turned and smiled at him. "Of course not…" I assured. I walked further and then walked up the stairs. I entered to see Gaara and Shikamaru in the room. I placed all my washing on the bed and tossed Gaara his jeans whilst putting on a jacket.. "My father's here!" I whispered intensely, wanting to shout. "What now?" They both also whispered simultaneously. I nodded. "I need that poison wolfsbane you were talking about from your friend" I signaled to Shikamaru. "Okay, but Ino said use it all in a mug of coffee" He whispered. I nodded. "Good luck" Gaara winked. I pecked him on the lips quickly before putting the wolfsbane into my jacket pocket.

I ran back down the stairs and entered the kitchen where my father was waiting for me. I went to the fridge and got out all the ingredients for a sandwich. I put it together and pulled out a plate then I went over to the kettle and put the water into the coffee mug which already had the coffee in it. I sneakily pulled the wolfsbane out of my jacket and placed it in my right hand pulling the lid off. I pulled the lid off of the milk and poured them both into the mug disguising the poison as milk. I put it onto the table and placed the sandwich onto the plate. I cut it in half and placed it also onto the table. I watched him eat it standing behind him keeping the knife in my hands. He picked up his coffee mug after finishing his sandwich and then placed it back onto the table without drinking any.

He moved the chair he was sitting on backwards before getting up. I put the knife behind my back. He turned to face me. I smiled up at him. "Thankyou" He smiled. "Aren't you going to drink any of your coffee?" I asked signaling to the untouched beverage. He shook his head. "It's pretty late I'll be up all night if I drink that" He smiled. I nodded in agreement. I gripped the knife tightly and tried to plunge it into his chest. My efforts however were pointless. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I screamed in pain. He covered my mouth so that my screams were all muffled. One backup had failed. We had no backups for if we were unable to do anything incase we were captured…This made me worry. The next thing I saw was a shape rushing above me. I looked up to see Shikamaru's leg caught in my fathers hand. I saw Shikamaru aim for my fathers face with one of his fists. My father let me go and pushed me to the ground. I hit my head and everything went blurry.

He grabbed Shikamaru's fist and tightened his grip with a spine chilling crunch. I cringed at the sound. Shikamaru was not in fit shape now to fight. He grabbed me off of the ground and carried on holding Shika's leg. Seconds later I was dropped and heard a bang as Shikamaru hit the ground. I saw yellow all around my father after blinking. I felt it, it was rough like…sand… I smiled. The next thing I saw were sand needles coming from every direction out of it. It was over. He had been skewered…I looked at the stairs to see Gaara smiling at me. The sand dropped sand I saw red everywhere. I heard another bang and saw a bloodstained figure next to me. It was truly over. Gaara rushed over. "You okay?" He asked. I held my head and nodded. I tried to stand up but collapsed again. Then everything turned black for a few moments. When I awakened I saw Gaara next to me. I was in my bed.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. "You hit your head pretty hard" I heard from the other side of me. I turned my head slowly to see Shikamaru. He had a bandage on his hand. "What happened to your hand?" I asked. "It's broken. Turns out your old man was pretty strong." He smiled. I smiled back. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "A few days." Gaara informed. I sighed. "Well I better get going but I'll see you soon." Shikamaru promised. I smiled at him and extended my arms slowly. He gave me a hug and I kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou for everything" I smiled. He touched his cheek where I had kissed him and smiled before turning around and jumping out of the window. Gaara crawled into bed next to me and snuggled up to me. "Move in?" I asked out of the blue. Gaara smiled. "I already did" He laughed signaling around the room to where he had bought a chest of drawers and put it on a separate side of the room to hold his clothes. "You talk in your sleep so I thought I'd grant you your wish for when you woke up" He smiled. I smiled back. "Gaara, what happened to the body?" I asked. "It's all taken care of" He assured. He snuggled up to me and I fell asleep in his arms knowing I could live out my life with him in peace.


End file.
